ESPERANZA PARA LOS DESESPERADOS
by Recortavidas
Summary: Cas no quiere quedar al margen. No ahora. No cuando todo es culpa suya. Pero Dean no puede permitirse perderlo. No de nuevo. No para siempre. Post 8x23 "Sacrifice". Two – Shot.


.

**ESPERANZA PARA LOS DESESPERADOS**

Por Recortavidas

**Resumen:** Cas no quiere quedar al margen. No ahora. No cuando todo es culpa suya. Pero Dean no puede permitirse perderlo. No de nuevo. No para siempre. Post 8x23 "Sacrifice". Two – Shot.

**Parejas:** Dean x Castiel

**Clasificación: **K+

**Género: **Hurt/Confort, angustia, drama y leve romance.

**Advertencia: **Leve slash y peligro de alguna lagrimilla.

**Spoiler: **Sí, especialmente de los últimos capítulos de la octava temporada. Y referencias de otras temporadas.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Supernatural y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eric Kripke, The Warner Bros., y The CW Network. Yo los tomé prestados sin permiso, sin fines de lucro y con motivo único de entretenimiento.

**N. de A:** Esta historia pertenece a una categoría que yo denomino **"TRY TO BE" **donde se ubicaron historias ambientadas después de la temporada 8 y antes de la novena; es decir, estar enfocadas en la pérdida de la Gracia de Castiel como tema de partida, arañando un poco la superficie de Destiel en el proceso. Pues, qué más decir. Quería publicar ésta historia después de otra que está ambientada en el final de la temporada 5, pero quería hacerlo antes de que Supernatural regresará al aire, así que me dije: _"¡Qué carajos!"_. Y aquí está. Sin nada más que añadir… disfruten del primer capítulo de esta pequeña –pequeñita- historia.

* * *

**I FALL**

— Por última vez, Cas, no volveré a repetirlo: no irás conmigo. Punto.

Castiel contrajo su expresión en enfado. Sus ojos centellaban decisión, a pesar de estar enmarcados en ojeras de varios días. Era una visión discordante, dos polos opuestos, ímpetu y vulnerabilidad, coexistiendo en una sola persona, en un _ser humano_. Dean apartó la mirada, intentando tragar a través del nudo de su garganta.

Hace solamente dos días que otro infierno se había desatado. Irónico, ésta vez, gracias a los ángeles. Millones habían caído, ardiendo, desprendiéndose de su poder, privándose de sus alas y perdiendo su hogar. Quizás para siempre.

La condición de Sam era grave, pero no podía evitar preguntarse qué había sucedido con Cas. Había acomodado a Sam en el coche y había acelerado rogando porque el ángel estuviese a salvo. El corazón se le saltó del pecho y luego una corriente de alivio lo recorrió al observarlo, a pocos metros de donde se encontraban ellos, horrorizado, con la vista hacia el cielo, temblando.

No pudo evitar respirar aliviado. Gritó su nombre mientras se bajada del coche, pero Cas no respondía. Dean comenzó a preocuparse a cada paso que daba, cuestionándose internamente qué había sucedido con Naomi y Metratón y cómo consiguió éste la caída de tantos ángeles. A pocos metros de Castiel, Dean ahogó la exclamación que tenía casi en la punta de la lengua, las interrogantes sobre lo ocurrido y la petición para que curase a Sam… si acaso podía.

Cas no reaccionó ni siquiera cuando le gritó a centímetros de su cara. Dean reprimió las ansias de zamparle un golpe para que despertara del trance; en su lugar, lo sujetó de ambos hombros y sacudió su cuerpo tan fuerte como pudo, estrujando la tela de la sucia gabardina y el aburrido traje bajo esta. Tuvieron que transcurrir diez segundos para que Cas por fin respondiera. Profundos ojos azules se enfocaron en los suyos, aguados, perdidos, desesperados…

Dean esperó una respuesta, pero Cas boqueó una y otra vez, sin soltar palabra alguna. Dean confirmó que sus temores acerca de la gravedad de la situación cuando Castiel dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pecho y rompió a llorar, desolado, sorprendiendo y aterrando a Dean en partes iguales, que no pudo hacer nada más que rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos, presintiéndolo más vulnerable que nunca. Y no supo hasta qué punto sino en la mañana siguiente, una vez que llegaron al búnker.

Estaba vivo, gracias a… quién sea. Estaba vivo, pero era un humano.

Dean no podía confiar en su nueva condición, y a pesar de la terquedad de Castiel a volver al rodeo para revertir el daño provocado a sus hermanos, Dean no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Todavía estaba conmocionado por lo que había provocado y el desesperado sentimiento de remediarlo lo hacía inepto para acompañarlo en su nueva misión –encontrar una forma de hacer bajar a Metatrón y partirle el culo-, además de ser el blanco de infinidad de ángeles. Y también…

— ¡No puedes ir! —gritó en cuando lo vio hacer amago de rebatir —. ¡Y se acabó la discusión!

Dean se sentía sobrepasado por la situación. Sam se recuperaba poco a poco; se había negado en rotundo a ser examinado en un hospital y aunque su piel había dejado de estar pálida como un cadáver y ya podía comer sin vomitar, Dean temía que su hermano cayera de un momento a otro al suelo, fulminante; Kevin se había encerrado en su habitación y se negaba a hablar con él o con nadie, gritando desde el interior de su búnker dentro del búnker que estaba "trabajando en la traducción de las tabletas" y que se fuera –o regresara- "al mismísimo infierno arrastrando el culo". Dean estaba _casi seguro_ que la razón por la cual Kevin estaba en plan adolescente rabioso era porque Crowley era actualmente el nuevo residente en la prisión que afortunadamente habían dispuesto los Hombres de Letras para futuras generaciones. Qué hacer con el rey del infierno era algo que también lo tenía partiéndose el cráneo. Y con un ángel que ya no era ángel, un hermano medio zombie, un profeta convertido en niñato y un demonio prisionero, Dean debía encargarse solo de todo el embrollo, al menos hasta que las cosas regresaran a su cauce. Quizás así fuesen menos complicadas de lo que de por sí eran.

Pero Cas no opinaba lo mismo.

— ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡¿Es porque soy un humano, cierto?! —gritó. Últimamente, hacía mucho eso, pensó Dean, distraído. Parecía querer estrenar sus pulmones humanos porque parecía nunca haber hecho lo mismo cuando era un ángel. _El buen Cas_—. Ahora que ya no soy un ángel crees que no puedo servir para nada, ¿es eso, no? Dean no te… ¡Mírame a la cara y dímelo, maldita sea! —estalló cuando lo vio desviando la mirada —. ¡Habla conmigo! ¿Es porque soy un humano?

Castiel no pudo evitar un sobresalto cuando sus brazos fueron apresados por manos firmes, rudas y toscas. Por un instante, creyó que Dean lo golpearía. Sam, hasta entonces al margen de la discusión, aparentemente pensó lo mismo porque se apresuró hacia ellos. Era evidente que la tensión dominaba el cuerpo de Dean, reflejada en una postura rígida. Sus fosas nasales se contraían debido al enfado y parecía que una vena palpitaba en su frente. Se veía dispuesto a golpearlo, pero ningún golpe llegó, solo una sacudida fuerte y un grito ensordecedor. Exactamente iguales a hace dos noches.

— ¡Sí, eres un jodido humano que puede morir! ¡Y no dejaré que mueras!

…y también podía morir.

Cas miró con ojos abiertos y expresión desconcertada al cazador. La mueca furibunda en su rostro desapareció y tan repentinamente como lo había sujetado, lo soltó. En su expresión, se asentó la desolación, recordándole mucho a aquel hombre que se mostró abatido cuando fue verdaderamente consciente del peso que sus acciones tendrían sobre la humanidad. Dean le dio la espalda y Cas temió que se marchara, huyendo como siempre hacía cuando demostraba más de lo que quería que viese de su lado endeble.

— Dean… —lo llamó suavemente, en vano, porque no se fue.

Dean permaneció de espaldas, ignorándolo a él y a su propio estallido, segundos atrás. Dirigió una mano hacia su frente, frotándola en actitud cansina, y un suspiro entrecortado brotó de sus labios. Cas esperó, y Sam, ahora a solo unos pasos tras su espalda, también, ambos en silencio.

— En ésas ocasiones… —comenzó, con un hilo de voz que fue ascendiendo conforma hablaba —, cuando nos enfrentamos a una gran mierda como lo del apocalipsis, o los leviatanes, o el purgatorio… tú mueres.

Dean se volteó. Cas se sintió repentinamente empequeñecido, por primera vez, ante él. No era debido a la diferencia de tamaños –pues su contenedor era varios centímetros más bajo-, ni porque la fuerza que poseía era mínima en comparación con la del cazador, ahora que era un humano, sino por la intensidad de su mirada. Los ojos verdes de Dean brillaban levemente por el asomo de lágrimas que él negaría rotundamente haber dejado relucir. Pero estaban ahí, Cas podía verlas, y quiso abrazarse a sí mismo cuando la expresión compungida en el rostro de Dean se acrecentó continuando su discurso.

— Intentas protegerme y mueres. Pero yo sabía –yo quería creer- que volverías, una vez más, sin importar cómo o por qué yo esperaba que regresaras co-con tu estúpido abrigo, y que estarías nuevamente aquí, conmigo y con Sam. Pero antes de que pudiera respirar tranquilo de nuevo nos metíamos en un hoyo más negro y tú volvías a quedarte adentro. Pero yo mantenía la esperanza de que volvieses. Porque eras un jodido ángel y tú mojo o lo que sea servirían para traerte de vuelta. Pero ahora estás… eres un humano, como Sam, como Kevin… como yo.

Cas negaba con la cabeza antes de que terminase. No quería escucharlo, no quería creerlo, porque entonces todo sería peor. La realidad lo golpearía y tendría que enfrentarse a su nueva situación, tendría que aceptar que no tenía hambre, sed o cansancio simplemente porque sí, sino porque su cuerpo, su cuerpo humano, lo requería.

— Eso no… —comenzó a decir, balbuceando, buscando desesperadamente las palabras que lo harían cambiar de opinión—. Dean eso no cambia…

Nuevamente, como un rayo, Dean se adelantó veloz hasta ubicarse a centímetros de él, sujetó con fuerza su muñeca dejando expuesta su mano, sin que Cas ni Sam entendieran qué pretendía… hasta que vieron el filo de una hoja brillar. Castiel chilló, sorprendido y adolorido cuando sintió la cuchilla realizar un corte profundo en la palma de su mano, por donde broto la sangre, a borbotones, ante la mirada conmocionada de ambos.

— ¡Dean! —escuchó que lo reprendía Sam, asustado, acortando la escasa distancia entre ellos. Pero el aludido lo ignoró, con la vista penetrante en la persona que tenía frente a él y que le devolvía la mirada, atemorizado, tembloroso como una hoja.

— Míralo, quiero que mires bien esto y recuerdes lo que voy a decirte —siseó oprimiendo con excesiva fuerza la mano que aún sostenía entre sus dedos. La sangre seguía escurriendo por la herida. Un dolor desconoció estremeció a Castiel, profundo, agudo. Pero la mirada de Dean y la seriedad de su voz le impidieron moverse y se obligó a mantener la mirada fija en sus ojos verdes —. Pueden herirte, puedes sangrar… y puedes morir. Y si mueres, ésta vez será el fin. No volverás. Estarás muerto y yo tendré que enterrar tu cuerpo, sabiendo que sin importar lo que haga, nada servirá, porque ningún demonio querrá pactar y ya no existen ángeles que puedan ayudarnos. No podré vivir con eso, Cas, no sabiendo que fui yo quien te mandó directamente a la boca del lobo, que fui yo quien te mató por permitirte correr riesgos. No voy a perderte, ni a ti ni a Sam ni a nadie que me importe. No otra vez. No voy a verte morir otra vez. _Ya fue suficiente._

Dean se mordió su labio inferior con demasiada fuerza, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo sangrar. Dedicándole una última mirada significativa al ahora humano frente a él, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Castiel cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza, alejando los pensamientos, los recuerdos y la culpa. Inconscientemente, convirtió sus manos en puños y siseó al instante por la herida. El dolor era tan diferente y al mismo tiempo tan parecido al que alguna vez sintió cuando era herido como ángel. De algún modo… creía que era como más íntimo, más real, más intenso. A pesar de que Dean había realizado un corte profundo, había experimentado peores lesiones. Como soldado de Dios durante millones de años, por supuesto que había sufrido peores daños, lo habían lastimado a muerte en infinidades de ocasiones, pero ninguna lesión había resultado tan dolorosa como la que punzada ardiente en su palma. Pero incluso esa nueva magnitud de dolor físico resultaba soportable en comparación con la agonía desgarrando su pecho, sumergiéndolo en un vacío profundo. No recabó cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que una brisa fría se coló por la rendija de algún conducto de aire, golpeando su piel y provocándole pequeños temblores. Frío, dolor, fragilidad. Había tanto a lo que debía acostumbrarse al vivir como un humano.

Porque era un humano ahora. Y debía empezar a hacerse la idea.

Escuchó la voz de Sam llamándolo con suavidad. Asintió sin prestar la mínima atención a lo que fuese que estuviera diciendo, con los ojos clavados en la dirección hacia donde había partido Dean, preguntándose qué estaría pensando, si seguiría furioso con él o quizás consigo mismo por haberse mostrado ésa faceta suya. No tenía idea de qué estaría sucediendo con él… y eso incrementó aún más la punzada en su pecho.

Sintió a Sam empujarlo hacia abajo, hasta sentarlo en una de las sillas para luego dirigirse con toda la premura que le permitía su recuperación al otro extremo del salón, buscando algo. Cas no le prestó atención. Había caído en la cuenta de que no perdió únicamente sus alas, a sus hermanos y el lugar al que llamaba hogar, sino también la conexión que mantenía con Dean desde que lo había rescatado del infierno, el vínculo que ningún ángel tuvo nunca con ningún humano, ni tendría nunca ahora que no existía cielo. Castiel no lo mencionó a alguno de sus hermanos –mucho menos a Uriel-, y tampoco quiso hacerlo con los Winchester, pero él apreciaba enormemente la profundidad de ésa lazo, a pesar de que pudiese resultar inquietante para el propio Dean.

Cuando la situación se volvía extremadamente difícil y Cas confiaba que su muerte –definitiva- era inminente, sentía la unión palpitando por todo su cuerpo, recordándole que no estaba solo y que alguien estaba esperando por él, que confiaba en él y que dependía –de un modo u otro- de que él siguiese con vida. Se debía a Dean Winchester. Cas era su ángel y Dean su humano asignado, nadie podía debatir contra lo que eso significaba.

Pero ahora también había perdido el nexo entre ambos.

—… Dean es un completo imbécil, Cas, tú y yo y todo aquel que se cruzó con él lo sabe, pero tú eres importante para él. Lo eres de verdad. Estoy seguro de que no quería lastimarte. Se cortaría una mano antes de ponerte un dedo encima, pero toda ésta situación es un completo lío, es demasiado para él. Kevin, Crowley, los ángeles, tú y yo… —dijo, soltando un suspiro para luego continuar ocupándose del corte —. Es una suerte que no se haya disparado en la cabeza. Por favor… no te molestes con él. La situación es terrible para todos, especialmente para ambos. Discúlpalo, Cas, por favor.

Mientras Sam curaba su herida, suturándola con extremo cuidado al ver los espasmos involuntarios de Castiel, le susurraba lo idiota que había sido su hermano y le pedía que lo disculpara, Cas no podía sino lamentarse porque todo lo que tenía un significado para él había desaparecido junto con sus alas, y el dolor en su pecho no hacía más que crecer, así como un vacío en su estómago que nada tenía que ver con el hambre, y un picor molesto se instaló en sus ojos.

Sam continuaba con su monologo, con la cabeza totalmente inclinada encima de la mano herida, hablando pausadamente y sin esperar respuesta.

—…hoy Dean definitivamente no querrá hablar con nadie. Si quieres conversar con él, quizás deberías hacerlo mañana. Yo personalmente sí tengo un par de cosas que decirle, y no solo a él, sino a Kevin también. No podemos darnos el lujo de distanciarnos ni pelear entre nosotros, no en este momento, ahora lo que necesitamos es…

Sam se interrumpió cuando sintió una gota tibia deslizándose por su mejilla. Levantó la cabeza y se percató, con la misma incredulidad y pesar que Dean experimentó, que Cas estaba llorando. Sam intuía que aquello no tenía nada que ver con la herida en su palma, tampoco con la curación, pues a pesar de la anestesia, debía resultar dolorosa, y aunque pudiese pensar en ello como una posibilidad, tampoco lloraba porque había sido precisamente Dean quien lo había herido.

Castiel estaba lamentándose, no por la culpa de saberse el responsable de la desgracia de sus hermanos, sino porque era aún más duro cargar con el propio sufrimiento, tragarse las lágrimas que no había vuelto a derramar desde que había llegado al búnker, pero que ansiaba poder sacar de su sistema, aliviar aunque fuese un poco la presión que hoy, hace un instante, hacia solo un instante, resultó imposible de contener.

Lo había perdido todo.

Sam no sabía cómo ayudarlo ni cómo decir que confiase, que la situación mejoraría y que todo estaría bien. Porque él no estaba seguro si todo al final resultaba para bien. Hizo lo único que creyó prudente: lo abrazó, rodeando con su inmenso cuerpo al más pequeño. Cas se veía aún más diminuto en sus brazos, _más humano._

Al sentir el cálido abrazo, Cas sollozó en silencio, sacudiendo los hombros, permitiéndose refugiarse en uno de sus más grandes amigos, su familia. En medio de lágrimas, Cas se preguntó si acaso Sam podía curar también la herida que seguramente tenía en el corazón.

Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. _Él_ no.

* * *

**N. de A:** ¡Oh, qué emoción! ¡Mi primer fanfic de Supernatural! La continuación –que está a la mitad- espero poder acabarla para el próximo viernes… Y lo que acabaron de leer es cómo me hubiese gustado a mí que fuese la novena temporada, con Dean preocupado por Castiel en lugar de patearlo fuera del búnker y abandonarlo a su suerte. ¡Odio esta temporada solo por eso… y por lo de Kevin! Pero, pasando a otro tema para que no nos pongamos en plan "Odio a los escritores de esta temporada", díganme, ¿qué les pareció?

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: I FLY**_


End file.
